Since I meet you
by Millou
Summary: Un amour silencieux. Un amour qui fait mal. Un amour dévoilé au grand jour. CALZONA


**Enfin je me lance sur un OS Calzona (Callie et Arizona dans Grey's Anatomy). C'est avant qu'elle ne sortent ensemble, elles sont juste collègues. Il y a des éléments qui ne sont pas dans la série, je sais, c'est le but de l'écriture ! :) Je vous avoue que j'ai un peu peur quand même... j'ai pas du tout confiance en moi, même si je sais que la plupart du temps, je me débrouille toujours. Enfin bon, assez de racontage de vie. Je stresse, mais comme tout le monde s'en fout, ben lisez l'OS et on en parle plus ! Kissouilles !**

\- Callie ?  
\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retourna violemment.

Quand elle vit sa collègue, elle se sentit encore plus mal que quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Désolée Arizona, je suis claquée...  
\- Y a autre chose Callie, je te connais.  
\- Tu es venue me faire un interrogatoire de police ou quoi ? argua-t-elle, exténuée.  
\- Pardon, on reparle demain...

Elle s'excusa et s'en alla, sans avoir obtenu de réponse finalement. Elle alla s'allonger dans une salle de repos. Elle attacha ses cheveux blonds en chignon avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, et de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa échapper une larme. Puis deux. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et espérer une vie plus clémente avant de sombrer dans le sommeil tout sauf réparateur. C'était dormir pour dormir.

De son côté, Callie, après s'être changée, était allée noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool dans un bar. Elle voulait oublier. Tout oublier. Et elle ne connaissait que ce moyen, refusant catégoriquement d'affronter ses peurs les plus grandes. Elle prit une tequila, puis deux, puis cinq, puis elle ne compta plus que les billets qu'elle déposait sur le bar. Joe, le serveur, tenta de la stopper, mais en vain. Il essuyait chaque fois des refus, puis finit par arrêter d'essayer, lui recommandant seulement de garder un peu d'argent pour un taxi, lui confisquant ses clés de voiture. Elle râla d'abord, puis reprit un verre et oublia.

Quand Arizona ouvrit les yeux, tirée de son sommeil par son bipper, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Callie. Que lui cachait-elle ? Que ne voulait-elle pas dévoiler ? Elle arrêta de se tourmenter elle alla aux services des urgences, où elle était attendue suite à un accident de bus. "Quelle idée de faire fonctionner des bus avec ce temps ?" se demanda-t-elle avant de se mettre au travail, tentant par tous les moyens de dévider ses pensées de la belle brune. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que, dans l'alcool, Callie tentait de noyer son attirance poussée pour elle.

 _Deux semaines plus tôt, au Seattle Grace Hospital..._

 _Callie rangeait le dernier dossier appartenant à Adisson. Son départ précipité vers Los Angeles l'avait déçue et attristée. Elle était son amie et elle était partie. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur. "Enfin seule !" pensa-t-elle. Mais un bras se glissa entre les portes, les empêchant de se fermer. Une jeune femme blonde avec un ourson en peluche accroché à sa blouse entra dans l'ascenseur, tout sourire. "La nouvelle de la pédiatrie dont on ne fait qu'entendre parler sans doute...". Elle soupira bruyamment et la blonde s'en rendit compte._

 _\- Arizona Robbins, pédiatrie.  
\- Enchantée.  
\- Et toi, tu es ? _

_"C'est écrit sur ma blouse, elle sait lire ou bien ?" se demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Torres, ortho.  
\- J'ai le droit de connaître ton prénom où c'est que pour les VIP ? argua-t-elle gentiment.  
\- Callie. Maintenant, je vais descendre et on va arrêter de suite la conversation. Bonne soirée. _

_Et elle descendit. "Sympa..." pensa Arizona. "Mais elle est canon !". De son côté, Callie pensait a peu près la même chose, a part que le "sympa" se transformait en "pédiatre agaçante". Mais bon, ça se rapprochait._

 _Ce soir là, les deux étaient au bar, sans avoir remarqué la présence de l'autre. Enfin, pour Callie du moins. Car Arizona observait la blonde depuis un moment quand elle alla se remaquiller. Et quand Callie entra à son tour dans les toilettes, la blonde l'attrapa par le col et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné, puis partit, en silence. Lorsque Callie, appuyée contre la vasque, se remit de ses émotions, elle sortit du bar en trombe, récupéra son sac et paya, ignorant Meredith et Cristina tentant de savoir le pourquoi du comment._

De ce jour, les pensées de chacune étaient tournées vers l'autre, et ce dans un silence des plus complets.

Le lendemain matin, Callie se réveilla dans son lit avec un mal de tête digne des plus belles gueules de bois. "S'il y avait un concours, je suis sûre que je serai première" pensa-t-elle en se levant difficilement du lit, sa seule motivation étant de prendre une aspirine au plus vite. Elle s'exécuta et prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et fila au travail, se disant qu'elle aurait tout le temps de petit déjeuner là-bas, sa garde commençant à 10h. Elle s'assit au Starbucks d'en face et commanda un chaï latte et un cookie au chocolat blanc. Elle déjeuna en checkant son portable. Elle vit qu'elle avait reçu un message d'Arizona hier soir. Elle se sentit coupable d'avoir coupé son portable, même si cette blonde fouineuse l'agaçait fortement, elle l'appréciait aussi.

"Callie je peux passer s'il te plait, j'ai une heure trente de pause et j'ai un problème... besoin de te parler. -A"

"Eh meeeeeerde !" pensa Callie. "Pourquoi putain !" Elle s'en voulait, c'était clair. Elle abandonna son café à moitié vide (et froid) et alla à l'hôpital, une demi heure avant le début de sa garde. Elle eut la chance d'y trouver Arizona, mais culpabilisa de plus belle en voyant ses yeux rougis. Elle avait pleuré, et surement mal dormi en vue des cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle murmura un "désolé" quasiment inaudible. Mais Arizona l'entendit et sourit. Elle l'entraina dans une salle de repos et plaqua la brune contre le mur, tenant ses mains relevées au dessus de sa tête, totalement sous contrôle. Et elle sentit les lèves d'Arizona sur les siennes. Mais sans jamais oublier leur premier baiser, elle en demanda plus, entrouvrant la bouche, quémandant l'accès à sa langue.

A bout de souffles, elles se lâchèrent et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit.

\- Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi ! avoua finalement Callie.  
\- De mon côté aussi... on est quoi ensemble ?  
\- En couple ?  
\- En couple.

Et elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.


End file.
